


#34 Here's Lookin' At You

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet<br/>Tobeel needs glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	#34 Here's Lookin' At You

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features the characters and canon of the television program, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They are not owned by me.

GS#34: Here’s Lookin’ At You

 

The owner of the Long Branch Saloon turned sharply, lifted the hem of her skirt and stomped up the stairs.

“I’m going and you can’t stop me, you crazy Kiowa!”

“Red Hair stay in Dodge. Dillon say.”

“Dillon should know better..” Kitty’s voice trailed off as she entered her rooms with a slam of the door.

Doc Adams pulled a hand over his ear and grinned, “Tobeel, you might as well surrender. Kitty is going to Ft. Dodge whether you take her or not.”

“Red Hair should stay. Dillon order.”

“Miss Kitty is not one to take orders. I think Matt sent you knowing you could escort her back to the fort, Tobeel. Otherwise he could have just had a telegram sent saying he was in the infirmary.”

The Indian frowned as he considered the physician’s words.

“Are you sure Matt doesn’t need my help?” Doc added.

“Army doctor make better. You needed here.”

Doc Adams had been staring at the man who squinted up at the landing above the saloon.

“Your sight is getting worse, isn’t it, Tobeel? I should be getting those spectacles soon. When Matt is ready to return, you can come up to see me in my office.”

The stern Indian frowned even more. Without speaking he turned to leave.

“You didn’t drink your beer, Tobeel,” Sam called after him.

The fierce looking man strode to the bar and downed the glass of beer. After placing the empty glass on the bar in front of Sam, Tobeel said, “Tell Red Hair I make ready the wagon.”

###

Kitty Russell pulled up the team of two horses as the rider approached.

Tobeel dismounted and tied his horse to the back of the wagon before climbing up to take the reins from Kitty.

“Well?”

“See nothing. We cut over ridge to follow Arkansas. Make camp after dark.”

“Good. I know it is only one day’s ride by horseback, but we started out late and this wagon..”

Kitty stopped with her explanation of the obvious when she saw no reaction from her serious traveling companion.

“Tobeel, Matt won’t be angry with you, I promise. And I certainly appreciate your help.”

“Red Hair would go alone.”

“Yes, I would,” Kitty suppressed a laugh.

As the wagon navigated the top of the hill and began to descend toward the riverbank, Kitty thought she saw a cloud of dust on the other side of the trees.

She pointed a finger as she asked, “Did you see that, Tobeel?”

The Kiowa stopped the wagon and stretched as he squinted in the direction Kitty indicated. The trees were a blur and nothing was visible beyond them.

“What does Red Hair see?”

“Over there. It looks like riders across the river. Can’t you see the dust? Maybe it’s a patrol from the fort.”

Tobeel had a bad feeling knowing they were out in the open. The wagon only contained blankets, pillows and a few supplies to help bring the big marshal home, but renegades would have looting on their minds and might not be above killing witnesses. The real danger of course would be to the lovely woman he was charged to protect.

“Need find cover!”

Kitty held on tight as Tobeel drove the team in a direct path to the closest group of trees.

Within minutes Kitty found herself pushed down into the driver’s box, but not before several branches tangled in her hair and left her face with tiny cuts.

“Quiet!” Tobeel hissed while Kitty moaned as his strong arms pulled her to the ground. He reached into the wagon to hand the battered woman a rifle before giving her a push that sent her rolling under the wagon to land against a tree trunk.  
Then, in an instant he was gone.

###

Kitty was cold and stiff as darkness fell.

Where did he go? There were no shots, only low sounds of voices she couldn’t make out. They must be on the other side of the river.

The exhausted woman closed her eyes and began to drift off.

Suddenly she was startled awake by the sound of a wagon very nearby. It seemed to magically appear from the river. Kitty took a chance by crawling out from under the wagon just in time to see the bull-whackers ride off in the direction of Dodge.

It looked like one of the many wagons that carried hides and freight to forts, camps and ranches within two hundred miles. Kitty knew many of the bull-whackers from their stopovers in Dodge and the whiskey they bought at the Long Branch.

So, why was she left hidden? These weren’t renegades or outlaws. And where was that crazy Kiowa?

###

The strong-willed woman managed to lead the team into the open and climbed aboard the wagon. She headed across the river and up the other bank in search of the road to Ft. Dodge. As far as she was concerned, her Indian friend could walk the rest of the way.

Then she saw him.

“Tobeel!”

The man turned and held a hand across his forehead, squinting into the sun. With the back-lighting he recognized the red head and the wagon and began to walk in her direction.

Without a word the Indian climbed onto the wagon and took the reins.

“Where the Hell have you been?”

“Lost.”

That took Kitty by surprise. She respectfully said no more but glanced at her old friend. He had tipped his hat low over his forehead and pursed his lips.

“You tell Dillon?”

“No.”

They rode on in silence, and then Kitty finally said softly, “Are you okay, Tobeel?”

“Doctor make spectacles.” He spit the word out.

Kitty understood. “That’s good.”

“Red Hair laugh. Dillon laugh.”

“No. We won‘t.”

###

US Marshal Matt Dillon swung the cast over the side of the bed and pulled the crutch under his armpit. The pain in his leg was almost as bad as the itching.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, mister?”

“I can’t stand it, Kitty. I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Well, you’re about to get your wish. Tobeel will be taking us home in the morning.”

“He never told me how you got those scratches, Kitty.”

“He never told me how you ended up with a leg broken in two places.”

“You first.”

The redhead smiled and sat on the bed beside her man. She rested her head against Matt as he placed his arm around her.

“Let’s wait until we’re home, Cowboy.”

###

“These are called ’turn-pin temples’ and will stay in place better than those beavertails, Tobeel,” Doc Adams said as he stepped back to look at his patient.

The fierce Indian stared at his image in the looking glass and then walked to the door of Doc’s office. He stepped out onto the landing and looked down front street.

He returned to the office and closed the door.  
Then, to Doc‘s surprise, Tobeel gave him a slight grin and said, “Good.”

Doc pulled a hand over his mustache, smiled and shook his head.

###

Matt’s clothes were neatly folded on the vanity bench with a pair of crutches resting across them.

Kitty’s dress was wrapped over the brass footboard and various other garments were strewn on the floor.

The big man was sprawled diagonally across the bed, partially covered by a sheet. His redhead was blowing into the top of the cast while pushing the handle of her lorgnette in between flesh and plaster.

“Oh, Kitty, that feels so good. Can you go further?”

Giggles. “Why Marshal, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

He laughed and then sighed as she began working her tongue over his navel and then moved up to meet his hungry lips.

Matt turned to pin Kitty down with his cast and they both laughed at the awkwardness of what was usually a comforting position.

“Doc said it comes off tomorrow and I can’t wait.”

Then he playfully added, “I sure have missed riding a horse.”

Kitty pushed him away and was immediately pulled back into his strong arms. “Let’s give this cast a proper send-off.”

###

Matt woke aware of his lady murmuring quietly as he lay across her. He rolled off and whispered, “I’m sorry, Kit. Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

“Too heavy?”

“Never.”

“You’re crying.”

“I was just remembering.  
When we started I had been with a lot of men, but you were the only one to make love to me. You made me feel loved.”

Matt brushed away some damp curls from Kitty’s forehead and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I sure didn’t plan it that way, girl, but I knew from the first time, and I’ve loved you ever since.”

###

Matt and Kitty were sitting at the back table of the Long Branch listening to Doc recount details of the birth of twins to a family that already had seven children.

Tobeel entered the saloon and stood beside them, placing a bottle of wine on the table.

Kitty smiled up at him and wanted to say ‘you look very handsome in those glasses’ but just said, “Join us, Tobeel.”

“Return to fort. Have pay.” The Indian opened a poke and took out some coins which he held out to Doc.

“Thank you, Tobeel,” the old physician said.

“How about a drink, old friend,” Matt asked.

“Go back to fort. Wine good. You share.”

As the Indian turned to leave, Matt said, “Thanks, Tobeel. We’ll drink it.”

And they did.

 

The End


End file.
